Love, Lies and Dirty little secrets
by x-Puddingcess-x
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL FIC ALERT. Sakura and Konan are in their final year at high school, and with the last day getting nearer and nearer their chances at romance begin to spiral out of control. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE: Another generic high school fic, yey! Just what everybody wanted.. I'll be the first to admit that this isn't that good which begs the question 'why write it then?' well the reason for that is that I had the idea and I wanted to write it up, is that such a crime?!

Also, you should know that my grammar isn't perfect and im not the queen of punctuation so you may happen upon some mistakes. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Assume that the characters are similar ages okay? As usual, anything in bold is inner Sakura, anything in italics is thought. That aside read, review and try to enjoy.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © 2002 MASASHI KISHIMOTO. All Rights Reserved

* * *

Love, Lies and Dirty little secrets.

"Sakura, get up! We're gonna' be late!" Came the voice of her best friend and room-mate Konan from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Five more minutes..." she replied sleepily.

"NO! You asked for five minutes twenty minutes ago! Now you barely have five minutes to get yourself ready."

Sakura sat bolt up-right, staring wide eyed at the taunting alarm clock. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Im gonna' be late for the first day back!" She fretted, carelessly tossing her blanket aside and rushing from bedroom to bathroom in a desperate attempt to get ready on time. Quickly she put on her uniform. A short black skirt, matching tank top and her school shirt, unbuttoned at the top.

Konan's uniform was almost the same. Her skirt was a little shorter and she didn't wear the tank top. On top of that, she wore a waist jacket that was black with red cloud markings, a reminder to everyone that she was a member of the Akatsuki- the most popular people in the entire school. After all, popularity is everything right?

Quickly, they left their apartment and headed towards Konan's brand new car. Running a slender finger against the shiny paintwork, Sakura imagined herself sat behind the wheel. "Can I drive? Pweaseeeee?" she begged. "Not a chance." Konan replied as she rummaged around in her bag for the keys. "Aw. Why not?" She pouted. "Because, the last time I let you drive it was like Grand Theft Auto." Sakura laughed nervously, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "Still remember that huh?" "How could I forget? You completely ruined my Audi." She stated plainly as she unlocked the car, the twosome taking their seats.

The parking lot was almost full. Luckily, Konan had managed to squeeze into a space, but, she didn't even want to think of the damage that she might have done to the other cars either side of her. Sakura attempted to open the door, only to smack the car next to her. "Oh well done Konan. Why would you even park here knowing that there's like... no room to get out?" "Because someone wouldn't get their lazy ass out of bed and so all of the actual spaces had been taken!"

The bell rang for the start of the school day, or rather, to remind the pinkette and the bluette that they were late.

"Good one. First day back and we're trapped in a car" Konan sighed. "Y'know, this wouldn't have happened if you'd have let me drive." "No...It wouldn't... because if you were driving, we probably wouldn't even be alive right now." Sakura looked away, deeply offended, a 'hmf' sound emitting from her mouth. "So what are we gonna' do?" Konan asked. "Well, I don't know about you, but im climbing out through the sun roof." "good thinking batman."

Sprinting to class, Sakura skidded into the room coolly, all eyes landing on her._**cha!, every time I turn up late, they look at me like i've killed someone...**_"Nice of you to join us Miss Haruno." The teacher spoke from his place the board "Yeah... sorry im late... I got stuck in a car." The teacher frowned. "You mean you were stuck in traffic?" "Yeah sure...whatever's more believable" she shrugged as she looked for a seat.

Only one seat was left. It was at the back of the class room and next to Hidan.

Hidan was the person that Sakura disliked the most. This was because he liked to think of himself as a 'ladies man' when he is far from it, but, also, he has done nothing but annoy Sakura since the day that they had first met.

"Great..." she mumbled.

As she was about to take her seat, he kicked the chair from underneath her causing her to land on her ass.

"What the hell did you do that for?! That hurt! I need that ass, it's the only one I have!" She shouted in annoyance as she glared at his smirking face. "That...really hurt." She repeated with a groan as she pulled herself up using the desk as support. "Aw. Want me to rub it better?" He winked reaching his hand out. She quickly swatted it away. "You are such a sleaze ball!" she shouted at him.

The commotion had attracted much attention. The teacher wasn't best impressed either. "Sakura! Sit down or get out!" He spoke as though there was actually a choice. Still glaring at Hidan, she cautiously took her seat. "I see that this is gonna' be another fun year." He whispered. Sakura groaned, banging her head on the table. "Kill me now..."

* * *

:3 thank you for reading, short I know, im sorry. Review if you like it, it will be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Before you read on, just want to say thank you to thewolfofwords and princessgoth14 for the reviews. You guys are awesome!

* * *

As the teacher continued to babble on, Sakura took out her phone to text Konan.

Yo. Im bored. My ass hurts and I have to sit next to Hidan the asshole.

-Cherry Blossom

Within seconds she had a reply.

Ah. What a shame, im sat next to your lover boy ;) Btw, do you have to tag every text message you send with 'Cherry Blossom'?

Sakura smiled to herself as she typed a reply.

Dunnoe' what you mean.. I don't have a lover boy. And yes. I do

-Cherry Blossom

"Sakura! Put that phone away!" Rolling her eyes she unwillingly obliged, choosing to ignore the snickering Hidan who sat beside her.

Eventually the bell rang for the end of lesson.

_Finally. I don't even know what lesson ive just had. _She thought to herself as she hurriedly gathered up her belongings and hurled her backpack over her left shoulder. "I'll see you later." Hidan spoke as though he was doing a Captain Jack Sparrow impression. "yeah.. im sure you will." The pinkette stated sarcastically, leaving the room as quick as she could.

The halls were bustling with people. After literally fighting her way through the crowds, Sakura managed to make it to her locker where Konan was already waiting. "Cha! I made it here alive! Im such a ninja!" she joked. "Hellooooo? Ive been stood here for like.. ten minutes.." Konan replied as she gracefully placed her books in their correct places. "Okay Konan chill out, you can be a ninja too." She joked as she put in the combination to her own locker.

"Well if it isn't my favourite girl." Turning around, the girls' eyes fell upon a boy with orange spiky hair, matching eyes and many facial piercings. Pain. Leader of the Akatsuki.

Konan smiled warmly. "Oh you." She blushed which didn't go unnoticed. Pain smiled back at her "I was wondering if you'd like to do something later." He spoke as he coolly leaned against the locker with his back facing Sakura. The pink haired maiden rolled her eyes. "Im invisible and I know it." She chimed. Turning around Pain looked down at Sakura with a plain expression. "I think Deidara's outside." He simply stated. "What? Why are you telling me? I don't care." She spoke quickly. As she placed her books inside the locker, one of the newer glossy books decided to throw itself at the floor. Bending over, she retrieved it, only to be met by a chorus of wolf whistles and a slap on the ass.

"For Kami's sake! Is everybody in this school a pervert?! Why is it always the damn ass!?" She shouted. Turning around almost mechanically she saw Hidan, Kisame, Suigetsu and Kakuzu. "Who. Did. That?" She asked, pausing after each word. Naturally, all fingers pointed at Hidan. At a high speed and much force, Sakura's hand collided with Hidans face and as she stormed out of the school building, all she could hear was the colourful language of Hidan.

Sitting on a bench underneath a cherry blossom, Sakura let out a breath of air. "My hand is still stinging." She spoke aloud shaking it in an attempt to ease the pain. "Y'know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, hm."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as the velvet voice of Deidara filled her sensitive ears. **Cha! Calm down! Play it cool Sakura!**

"Coming from the stalker." She smirked to herself. "You love it." Turning around their eyes finally met. "I love to be stalked? Yep. I do enjoy a good creep following me around every now and again." She agreed sarcastically. " Right.. anyway, what are you doing out here all on your lonesome? Got no friends?" "Yes, that's exactly it.. and what do you mean!? You're out here on your own too!" "Yeah but, im waiting for someone, hm." "Oh yeah? Like who?" Sakura asked, voice leaking with curiosity. "A sweet piece of ass." "Oh, Itachi." "No, clearly I was referring to Sasori." He joked. The twosome laughed together, Deidara taking a seat next to her. A faint blush crept onto Sakura's face as his leg brushed slightly against her.

"So who are you waiting for?" Sakura frowned, realising that she never did get her answer. "Just some girl." He shrugged. Sakura felt her heart sink. "Oh.. you probably want me to leave then huh?" She spoke solemnly. As the blonde artist opened his mouth to reply, a beautiful white haired girl with honey eyes came into view. "Dei Dei!" She beamed upon seeing him. "I better get going anyway.." Spoke Sakura with sadness. "Oh.. Okay, well. I'll see you at lunch then." He smiled, oblivious to everything that Sakura was feeling.

A heartfelt sigh left the rosy lips of Sakura as she slowly made her ways through the corridors. _I cant believe that he's found someone else.. _Staring at the floor she wasn't looking where she was going and walked straight into Hidan. "Hey! Watch where you're walking!" "why don't you watch where you're standing?!" The silver haired boy narrowed his magenta eyes. "Watch it woman, my hands are registered as lethal weapons." Sakura's pale face twisted in disgust. "Why don't you register your breath!?" **Cha! Never mind that! Did he just threaten us!?**

"There you are.. What are you two doing?" Konan asked, eyebrows furrowed, seeing the two staring at each other like two feral beasts. "Not much, Hidan here is just being a massive arsehole but what's new eh?" "What did you just say!?" "why? Hard of hearing?" "Will you guys knock it off." Konan demanded.

Once again, the bell rang. Next lesson was about to begin.

"Blarg. Education smells." Sakura whined. "What lesson do you have now?" Konan asked. "Um.. Psychology?" Sakura replied, more of a question than an answer. "Meet you at your locker then." "okay." Sakura smiled as she left, hoping that for once she could arrive to lesson on time.

Hidan watched, as Sakura made her way to lesson. "I swear to Jashin, I'll get you back." He frowned as he too made his way to lesson.

* * *

Yeah, I know, this chapter was lame. But, rest assured, following chapters will get better. Trust me. Also, sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yey. Chapter 3! Right, some of this chapter includes currency and as im English im using English currency. Sorry for any mistakes, I was in a little bit of a rush and didn't have time to proof read. I know im a bad person.

* * *

A massive thanks again to thewolfofwords and also to the guest who also left me a kind review. Thanks guys!

* * *

Lesson went rather quickly for Sakura and she was soon on her way to meet Konan for lunch. As expected, she was already waiting at the locker.

"Yo." Sakura nodded as she hurled her Psychology book inside. Konan shook her head. "Yeah, anyways, have you heard about Sasuke?" Sakura's ears perked up at the mention of her ex boyfriend. "Sasuke? What about him?" "He's only dating Karin now. Looks like you were right about him after all." Sakura stood lifelessly, momentarily, allowing the information to process. "Hm. I knew I was right. I saw the way he looked at her even when we were together." She spoke closing the locker with unnecessary force. Konan tilted her head. "You don't still have feelings for him do you?" "Ha! Like hell I do. Id rather date Hidan and that's saying something." The twosome continued to chat as they made their way to the canteen.

**_-canteen-_**

Upon entering the room, Sakura's emerald eyes instantly fell upon Deidara, more so, the fact that the white haired girl from earlier on was sat beside him, giggling away. A gut wrenching sensation overcame Sakura, along with the overwhelming need to leave. "Uh.. ive left something in my locker." The pinkette spoke, swiftly leaving the room again. "Sakura!" Konan called out upon def ears. Turning her head she looked at her friends, debating whether she should sit with them or chase after the cherry blossom. She decided to join her friends, seeing her love interest at the table.

"I see that the foods as appealing as ever." Konan spoke up in disgust, taking a seat next to Pain. She observed the table. Nothing had changed. As always Itachi was silent, Kisame and Zetsu were wolfing down food, Deidara and Sasori were arguing and Kakuzu was more interested in the contents of his wallet and complaining about the 'broken economy' than life itself.

"Im telling you, they're making us pay more money for less of the product! VAT alone must be like £15!" Kakuzu moaned at no one in particular. "Where's Hidan? And Tobi for that matter." Konan enquired. "Beats me." Deidara shrugged, followed by many 'I don't knows.'

"Hello all and welcome back to Kage high. This is your student body president Hinata Hyuga speaking-" She began over the speaker, only for it to be cut off. "Wonder what that's all about?" Pain momentarily wondered before another voice took over the speakers.

"Deidara sempai? Tobi _is_a good boy! Honestly! Tobi can be good for you!"

As a chorus of laughter echoed throughout the room, Deidara couldn't help but turn beetroot. "Tobi. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." He spoke through gritted teeth as he stormed out of the room towards the source of the announcement.

With Deidara gone, Konan felt it necessary to interrogate his little companion. "And what's your name?" Konan asked the newcomer. "Fio." She plainly responded. "Ah. So, you and Deidara? Are you-" "we're just friends." "Right.. well from the looks of things, you two look as though you want it to be a bit more than just a friendship." Fio smirked "And if we do?" "Oh, nothing, im just interested is all." Konan spoke with much curiosity. "well, you'll just have to see wont you?" Fio continued to smirk as she arose from the table and took her leave.

Sakura had decided to sit outside at her usual spot – the bench beneath the cherry blossom. Head in hands, she watched like a hawk as Sasuke came into view, hands locked with Karin. Her eyes followed them constantly until they were completely out of sight. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous, after all, they were in a relationship for almost a year.

_It seems that everyone's happy except for me.._ **CHA! STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF!** _Ha._ _Easier said than done._ **YOU'RE JUST TRYING YOUR LUCK WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE**. _Is that so? Tell me.. how am I supposed to know who the right person is?_ **HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? JUST REMEMBER , WHATS MEANT TO BE WILL BE.**

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Sakura internally growled upon hearing Hidans voice. "What do you want?" She spat. "Chill. I just saw that you looked down, I wondered what was up." "How touching." She began sarcastically. "but for your information, nothing is up. Look at me. If this isn't fine then I don't know what is, so, you can leave now." "Ooh, something's got you riled up." Hidan smirked. "what is it? Is it Sasuke?" Sakura glared at Hidan. "No. its not Sasuke so shut up." "It is. You can't stand to see him happy with someone else can you?" "I COULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT SASUKE!" "Oh yeah? Why so defensive?" He provoked. "I can't stand this any longer! Get lost!" "No. Im fine here thanks babe." "Don't call me babe." "Why not? Babe" He winked "Because, im not your babe and I never will be your babe!" "We'll see about that." "Tsk. Will we?" The cherry blossom asked in disgust. As she stood up, Hidan grabbed her wrist. Yanking it from his grasp she once again glared at him. "Don't touch me."

Hidan watched as she walked away, a leer on his face.

The remainder of the day went relatively quickly. Sakura soon found herself making her way to meet Konan at the locker for the last time today. Humming a cheery tune and swiftly putting in the combination she swung her books inside. "You seem unusually happy." Konan remarked. "Do I?" "Yes actually. It's almost creepy." "Cah. Thanks." Sakura scoffed, closing the locker firmly. "Oh, by the way, I invited the whole gang around later."

Sakura's humming ceased as she stared blankly at the cobalt haired girl.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed it.. Well.. Tried at least.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Gah! Im so sorry that I haven't uploaded in some time, ive had so much to do.. bleh. But here you go guys!

Also, as usual, a massive thanks to my reviewers for your continued support and another thank you to all those who have took the time to vote on my poll, ive had more responses than I expected to have so thanks again, you're awesome!

* * *

"Im sorry for leaving you! I didn't want to its just.. the alarm clock.. its jealous of our amazing relationship! Please, forgive me!" Sakura apologised as she glomped her own bed, burying her face in her feathery pillow. She lay still for sometime, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Stretching out her arms, Sakura looked at her alarm clock. _6:00pm._ "Whoa. I slept for two hours!?" She shot up. The sound of various voices caught her attention quite quickly. "Oh yeah.. Konan invited her cronies to out humble abode. Oh goodie.. Hidan in my house.." she spoke aloud sarcastically.

"Look at that man. He's perfection. Smooth skin, sleek hair, perfect body.. Everything a man could ever wish to be!" Hidan commented. "Right.. so can we stop staring at your reflection now and actually turn the TV on now?" Kisame asked. "Yeah, put the music channel on!" Konan added from the comfort of Pains lap.

Footsteps could be heard plodding around upstairs.

"How come Sakura didn't join us?" Itachi asked, a little out of the ordinary. "Why do you care?" Deidara quickly intervened. Itachi looked at him blankly. "Why do you care that I care?" "I..erm..don't." The artist retorted, seeing his white haired maiden glaring at him. "Well shut up then. Anyway, as I was saying, why didn't Sakura join us?" Konan was taken a little aback by the question "Im not sure.." She simply replied. "I'll bet its because of Hidan.. seriously, I'll put a bet on it." Kakuzu piped up. "Shut your face you money whore! I'll have you know that Sakura very much enjoys my existence." "As much as she enjoys sticking pins in her eyes." Kakuzu smirked from under his mask. "Fucktard!" Hidan insulted as he threw the television remote across the room towards Kakuzu, only for it to hit Deidara." "You moron! Hm!" Deidara shouted, throwing it back, full pelt.

"Hey Konan-" Sakura began as she entered the room, only for a remote to hit her in the face. The room fell silent. A smirk graced Arashi's lips as she attempted to hold back her amusement. "I am so sorry." Deidara apologised as he got up to make sure that she was okay. Arashi narrowed her eyes jealously seeing him handle her so tenderly. "Im fine." She lied, biting back the pain. "Oh c'mon! if it was me that had threw it at her face, she'd have bounced me off three walls and elbow dropped me through a table!" Hidan shouted. "Ha. Id pay to see that." Kisame smirked. "You'd pay? Really? Well.. im sure I can arrange something.." Kakuzu grinned. "For the love of Jashin will you shut up about money!?"

"Sakura? , your nose is bleeding." Sasori pointed out. "Oh I wonder why." She glared at Deidara before leaving the room to get cleaned up."

Back in her room Sakura noticed that she had a text message from an unknown number. '_Hey'_ was all it said.

_Who's this?_

She replied, rather confused. A reply was received rather quickly.

_Why does it matter?_

She frowned.

_Because I don't fancy talking to a complete weirdo._

Again, the reply was quick.

_Don't then.. your loss_

"Strange people." She spoke aloud, disregarding the messages before once again going downstairs to attempt to ask Konan the question that she intended to, prior to getting hit in the face.

Opening the door, again, Sakura dived onto the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" Konan asked. "Avoiding any objects that may come flying over head." "Right.. is there a particular reason that you have graced us with your presence?" "Yeah.." Sakura replied as she got up off the floor, eyeing everybody cautiously. "Well?" Konan asked. "Well what?" "Why are you here?" "Because when a mommy and a daddy love each other-" "You know what I mean!" Konan interrupted. "fine.. where's the laptop?" she asked. "It's in my room." Sakura nodded. "Cool, thanks. And err.. enjoy whatever this is." She smiled as she bounded upstairs.

The vibration of her phone caught her attention. As she picked it up from her bedside table she saw that it was the unknown number again. One unread message.

Really don't wanna' talk to me huh?

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. She had mountains of homework to be getting on with and she couldn't afford any distraction, she had already wasted so much of the evening. Holding her finger over the red phone icon, she switched it off. However, she couldn't help but feel curious as to who was texting her.

A knock at the door was the next distraction. The knock was one she didn't recognise, having lived with Konan for several months she was familiar with hers and this was not it. "Come in?" She spoke as usual, in the form of a question. As the door opened, she frowned at the figure in confusion.

* * *

Stop right there! Ha.. sorry that I left you wondering.. and yeah I know it was a relatively short chapter in comparison to the others.. hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: So, ive decided to space my writing out a little more so its easier to read. Yey.

Wooo! So many votes on the poll! I really want to tell you the results so far but I don't want anyone's opinions to be influenced by others. So, for now, it will remain a secret. However, I cant thank you enough for taking the time to vote.

Massive thanks to: thewolfofwords; as ever, la canella and redrose3443, for your kind reviews. It means a lot.

Sorry if there's any mistakes. I was in a bit of a rush..

* * *

"Itachi?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Without replying he entered the room and silently closed the door, taking a seat at the edge of her bed.

_**Cha! He's so hot!**_

Sakura shook her head at her inners' comment. She had to agree though; Itachi was a rather attractive man.

"Can I.. um.. help you?" She questioned, slowly moving her work aside.

"I came to see if you were okay." He replied plainly.

The cherry blossom blinked. "Yeah.. im fine, thanks.."

An awkward silence enveloped the room as the short lived conversation died.

"So.. Do the others know that you're up here?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation again.

"Don't know, don't care." His reply was quick, tone, bored.

Her gaze shifted to the wall.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No!" Sakura replied, almost too quickly. "I mean..erm.. no, its just.. awkward.."

Itachi smirked. "I see. Well you'll probably want me to leave then, huh?" He asked, standing up.

_**Don't let him walk away! Tell him to stay so we can check him out some more!**_

"No! wait!" She blurted.

He turned around, intrigued.

_Why did I tell him to wait? Stupid inner me!_

"Yes?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Itachi? What the hell are you doing up here?"

Sakura sighed. It seemed to her that no matter where she went or what she was doing, Hidan was always there. She had to hand it to him though, this time, he did break up the awkwardness.

"I'm talking to Sakura obviously." He replied.

"Oh. Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Yes Hidan, talking is still called talking. Even in this century."

"Smart ass!"

"Dumb ass."

Hidan glared at Itachi.

"Guys? Do you wanna' like, vacate the facility?" Sakura intervened.

"What?" Hidan asked.

"She meant, can we move. Man, you have the IQ of a spoon."

"That's it!" Hidan shouted.

"Itachi! Hidan! Get the hell down here now or you'll be sorry!" Konan shouted from downstairs in a low, ghastly tone. Needless to say they listened in order to avoid her wrath.

Sakura shook her head, again. "Anyway.." She spoke, as she once again attempted to complete the masses of homework that were slowly consuming her room.

.

.

.

Sakura shot up abruptly. Dazed, she observed the room. She was covered in various sheets of paper and the house was unusually quiet. She glanced at her alarm clock.

_5:45am._

_I must have dozed off._

Rubbing her eyes and stretching outwards, she stood up.

_May as well get ready._

Since she had woken so early for once, she could afford to take her time getting ready. She couldn't help but notice that Konan wasn't awake though, something even more rare than Sakura waking up early.

_7:00am._

Sakura was in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee when she noticed a note on the counter with her name on it.

It read:

_Sakura, I decided to go back to Pain's house to stay the night. Don't worry though, Kisame will pick you up in the morning at 7:30 sharp. I hope that if you are reading this you managed to wake up on time for once. I realise however, I may be expecting too much._

_Love, Konan._

"Great. So, Kisame is going to be driving me to school? Yeah, 'cause me and him are as tight as a knot." She spoke aloud, sarcastically. "Still, it beats a forty-five minute walk I guess.."

She glanced at the clock.

"Half an hour left. Suppose I should get the rest of my stuff together."

.

.

.

Sakura frowned. "What the hell is that sound? Is that the Jaws theme?"

She followed the sound. It lead to her front door.

"Okay. So either, one. There's a shark at my door, or, two. There's a moron at the door. Either way, it's a lose lose situation."

Opening the fine oak door, she came face to face with Kisame.

He ceased all noise.

"What were you just doing?"

"Being a shark." He answered.

"Why?"

"'cause they're cool."

Sakura stared at him blankly. "Yeah.."

She stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"Ready for the ride of your life?" He grinned.

"What!?" She exclaimed almost mortified

"In my car." He stated

"Not making it better."

"Whoa, not my fault that you've got a filthy mind." He smirked as he lead the way to the car.

Upon reaching the car she noticed that she wasn't the only one who was riding with Kisame. In the passenger seat was Sasori. In the back was Deidara and Itachi.

_No doubt I'll have to sit in the middle._

Itachi had left the car, holding the door open for the pink haired maiden. It seemed like an act of chivalry but, infact, he just didn't want to have to sit in the middle.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled as she climbed in. Itachi couldn't help but stare at her ass as she climbed in. something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Smooth." Kisame smirked as he, along with Itachi, entered the car.

_**Ah! A car full of hot guys!**_

_Really?_

_**Yes! You do have eyes don't you!?**_

"You look nice today." Itachi commented

"Thanks, new shirt." Kisame winked.

Sakura smiled in amusement.

"Good one." Itachi remarked.

"You know me."

The engine purred as the car started

"Everybody ready? Good." Kisame spoke as he stamped his foot down on the pedal.

Sakura grabbed on to the closest thing to her, not expecting the sudden start. However, she had grabbed on to the leg of Deidara.

"You maniac!" She shouted.

"You pervert!" Kisame shouted back.

"What?" She asked confused.

Realising what she was holding, she put her hands quickly back into her lap. A bright red blush on her face.

Deidara had a blush of his own.

_The sooner I am out of this car, the better._

_**What do you mean!? This is so much fun!**_

Traffic up ahead soon had Kisame slowing down.

Sakura let out a breath.

"Look at her, checking if she's still alive, you've scared her half to death with your driving." Sasori remarked.

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with my driving." Kisame defended.

"Yeah.. and Barbie's not Deidara's idol."

"I am here!" Deidara interrupted.

"Well done. You're conscious." Sasori spoke, almost a bored as Itachi.

Sakura sat silently for once. She didn't really know what to say.

"Didn't you date Sasuke?" Kisame inquired.

Sakura blinked. "Me?" She asked.

"No, Deidara. Of course you."

Sakura instantly looked at Itachi but quickly averted her gaze.

"Yeah..why?"

"Just wondering." Kisame grinned.

"He's wondering where my brothers standards went, going from someone like you to the thing he's with now." Itachi piped up.

"smoooooooooth!" Kisame shouted, banging the horn like crazy and attracting a lot of attention.

Sakura blushed. "Thank you." She giggled, her self esteem raising that little bit more.

Deidara glared at Itachi from the corner of his eye. He hated Itachi as it was but him 'flirting' with Sakura made his blood boil.

_In your dreams, Itachi. Hm._

* * *

Author note: Thanks for reading! The drama is to start soon..

Also, you should be aware that my laptop has broken and as such, the next update may take a while. Im sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. Chapter 6 is here! This chapter is the start of some major plot lines, hence it may be a little tedious to read. Im sorry that my writing sucks. Anyway, enough of that. As usual, my aplologise if you happen upon mistakes.

* * *

With a spring to her step and huge grin on her face, Sakura made her way towards her locker. It turns out that catching a ride with a bunch of people she barely knew turned out to be a great idea afterall.

_**Cha! Itachi totally wants a piece**! _Her inner self boldly proclaimed.

_Relax. He was just being friendly. _Her rational self answered back.

Opening the cheap metal container that the academy tried to pass off as a locker, Sakura grabbed her math book. As she did, a small slip of paper fell out, landing face own on the floor.

Sakura frowned, half curious, half confused as she picked up the little piece of paper.

It read:_ Just. You. Wait._

The cherry blossom felt a wave of fear wash over her; why would somebody be sending_ her, _threats? She hadn't done anything to provoke anyone. At least, not that she knew of anyway._  
_

_M_aybe it_ wasn't meant for me.. that must be it. _She tried to reassure herself. Regardless, she shoved the noted into her pocket and made her way to her first class.

.

.

.

.

Math was a subject that Sakura was particularly good at. Whilst many students sat there staring blankly at a series of letters and numbers, she whizzed through the equations like they were nothing. She had completed the task so early that she had 20 minutes to herself before the period ended. Flipping open her cell phone she intended to text Konan, but a text was already waiting for her from her blue haired counter part.

_I don't know exactly what it is that you did, but, Itachi has taken quite a liking to you. ;)_

Sakura smiled to herself as she typed a reply.

_What's that meant to mean? Have you all been talking about me?_

Like most people, Sakura hated being the subject of conversation. But, when it involved very attractive men, she was more than happy to be the center of attention, granted that they were saying nice things which she presumed was the case.

_Well, the guys were talking about you- i was just listening in from a hiding place :)_

Sakura smiled again.

_Well, being the amazing friend that you are, im sure you'll tell me all about it later huh?_

She flipped her phone closed and waited to be dismissed. A smile so wide on her face that she could put the Cheshire cat to shame.

.

.

.

.

Sakura didn't bother to visit her locker again, having kept her belongings with her since the start of school. She instead decided to head outside for some fresh air. As she made her way towards the great outdoors, she reached into her pocket. She felt the note that she had found that morning. The not that she had temporarily forgot about. Shaking her head, she threw it away. She was determined that she wouldnt let anything rid her good mood.

And then it happened. The ultimate test.

Hidan caught sight of Sakura and was heading towards her.

"So, you and Itachi then?" He spoke with a bitter tone.

"What about us?"

"Are you two an item?"

She shook her head.

"What's it to you?" She asked.

"Just answer my question!" He snapped.

"Hm. No. I will not answer your question."

"Tsk. Fine, I was just trying to look out for you. But if you wanna end up hurt, that's your problem."

And with that, he turned to leave.

Sakura cocked her head to the side. For once, she actually wanted to talk to Hidan, she was interested in what he had to say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Hidan stopped in his tracks. A smirk appeared on his face at the fact he had got her attention. He once again turned around to face her.

"What?" He asked almost innocently. It was now his turn to avoid answering any questions.

Of course, Sakura knew what he was doing. She realized that he would only answer her questions if she answered his.

She let out a defeated sigh. "No, we are not an item, what made you think that anyway?"

He shrugged. "He seems to become interested in you all of a sudden."

"And what if he has? Is that such a bad thing?"

He chuckled. "Oh sweet innocent Sakura.. you don't know that half of it."

She frowned. "Look, i know what you're trying to do and its not going to work."

"Im not trying to do anything love, Itachi is."

"So what is he trying to do?" She was trying to sound bored, uninterested. But Hidan saw right through it.

"Im gonna put this simply- for your sake."

He wrapped an arm around her, turning her slightly. "See that girl there?" He asked, gesturing to a petite blonde.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"That's one of Itachi's ex's."

Sakura shrugged. "So? most people have ex's."

Hidan smirked, turning her again. "See that group of girls? Itachi's been with most of them."

"Well, he's a good looking man, what do you expect?" She reasoned.

"Oh but we're not even part way through Itachis's ex's."

Following a few more examples, Sakura moved away from Hidan. "Fine, fine! I get it!" She shouted.

"Get what?" Hidan asked.

"Itachi's a player.."

"Precisley." Hidan nodded.

Sakura solemnly looked to the ground. She had taken quite a liking to Itachi as he had to her. It was only natural that it was too good to be true.

"So you'll stay away from him?" Hidan spoke rather quickly. Sakura sighed. "Yeah.."

.

.

.

.

"Konan, have you seen Sakura anywhere?"

The blue haired maiden smiled at the man addressing her.

"Why? What do you want her for?"

"Something."

"Something like what?"

"Something like something."

Konan pouted. "Oh, you're no fun, Itachi."

"So have you seen her or not?" He asked again.

"Unfortunatly for you Mr Uchiha, i haven't."

Without so much as another word, the raven haired boy left.

_Wonder what he's planning..._ She thought._  
_

On his way back to his own locker, Itachi saw Hidan re-entering the school building, a pleased look on his face. He eyed him suspiciously.

Feeling someone watching him, Hidan turned around, locking eyes with Itachi. For a second or so, neither of them did anything other than stare at each other intently. It was Hidan who broke the silence.

"Problem?" He simply asked, with an almost sinister grin on his face.

"The only problem here is you."

"You think you're something special don't you?"

"I know i am. It would explain why women flock to me and avoid you."

"HA! The only reason women flock to you, is that you look gay, and most girls want a gay friend."

"You're insults are almost as pitiful as you are in general." Itachi replied cooly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, i have something to be doing."

"Yeah well, if you're looking for Sakura, don't expect her to be greeting you with open arms."

Itachi narrowed his onyx eyes.

"What have you done?"

Hidan's grin, grew.

"Nothing.. much anyway."

.

.

.

.

Sakura sighed again.

_why can't i just find a nice guy? A guy that's not looking for one thing and one thing only.._

**_Because they don't exist! Sasuke showed you that! _**Her inner self piped up. But Sakura refused to believe it.

Tossing her belongings over her shoulder she started to make her way back into the school building when Konan came strolling outside.

"Konan!" She beamed, having not actually seen her today.

"Sakura!"

The two embraced each other in a friendly hug.

"I have sooo much to tell you." Konan smiled, referring mainly to the conversation that the Akatsuki guys had had, regarding Sakura, previously this morning. However, after hearing what Itachi was really like, curtousy of Hidan, she wasn't as enthusiastic as she was.

"Right.." She replied.

"What's up?" Konan asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Ah, it's nothing."

Konan knew instantly that Sakura was lying but she wasn't going to force her into talking if she didnt want to.

"Fair enough.. Oh, by the way, what did Itachi want earlier?"

"Huh?"

"Itachi was looking for you but from your response he evidently didn't find you."

Sakura shrugged, almost like Hidan does. "Oh well. Im not really all that interested in why _he's_ looking for me."

Again, Konan cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Sakura didn't get chance to reply, too distracted by the fact that Hidan and Itachi were having a fight, right at the school's door.

"What the hell!?" Konan exclaimed as she, along with Sakura hurried over to the two boys.

* * *

Thankyou to everyone who continues to support me. It means alot, honestly. Also, don't forget to vote on the poll!


End file.
